On My Wedding Day
by Ame Pang
Summary: [ONESHOT] CxA Cagalli never wanted to marry him, she only wanted Athrun. But in life, you don’t always get what you want. [Redone]R&R plz.


_**On My Wedding Day**_

Summary: ONE-SHOT CxA Cagalli never wanted to marry him, she only wanted Athrun. But in life, you don't always get what you want. Redone...again

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Flashback_

A/N: Author's Note

A/N: Okay, for the people that actually read this… I LOVE YOU. Lolz. xD. Well I know my first one-shot was on a couple few people agree with, but I got some pretty positive reviews so I have a new one-shot for you all! BTW. It kinda sucks. But that's just my opinion. Please Enjoy and R&R!

Disclaimer: I don't own…ANYTHING!!! AHHHH I'M POOR!!!! Lawyer: You own the plot… Me: YAY!!! –glomps lawyer- I OWN SOMETHING!!!! –bounces around-

**On My Wedding Day**

By: Megami Mizu

Cagalli gathered up her wedding dress in her arms and looked at the white frilly designs. She didn't want the wear a dress. She hated wearing dresses and this one was itchy too. The waist part was too thin and it was cutting off the air. Each breath was a workout and she eventually started breathing in short, small, gasps. The dress was too low-cut. The heels were too high. Her head hurt from all the pins in her blonde hair and the veil was cutting off the circulation in her brain. It was too girly. It was too tight. It was _everything _that she wasn't, but _he_ thought that that was alright. _He_ wanted her pretty, _he_ wanted it tight. _He_ didn't want it made so it fit her just right. It wasn't her, he knew, but not that _he_ cared.

No, the time when _he _actually _cared_ was long gone. The moment he proposed and she had said yes things changed. They stopped going out together and instead just stayed inside watching sappy movies and cuddling. Of course he thought every girl was like that, _he_ thought all girls would not mind being stuck inside watching crappy movies. But _she_ wasn't like all girls. She was Cagalli Yula Attha, no scratch that, Iclacius.

She knew she would not be happy marrying this _freak_, but she had to do it any how, whether she liked it or not. Her reason?

Her father.

_"Miss Cagalli, your father would like to speak with you." The seventeen year old was twirling a pencil around her fingers when he came in. She sighed, looking at the algebra question then looking at him. The teenage girl stood up and walked over to the butler._

"_Cagalli. Just Cagalli." She said and walked out the door. Making her way down to his office, the petite, amber eyed girl sighed yet again. She looked down at the pencil in her hand and made a silent decision. She fumbled with her hair and made it into a messy bun sitting atop her head. She really needed to get it cut. Sticking the pencil into it like one would a chopstick the teen arrived at her father's oak door and barged in. "Father you called?" she asked clearly bored._

"_Yes. Cagalli please come in!" he exclaimed. She nodded taking a seat in the crimson cushioned chair, curling up. His brow rose._

"_What?" she exclaimed. "Its cold!" the bearded man laughed heartily. _

"_Yes, Yes, I guess it is. By the way what are you doing in shorts? I can understand outside, it is rather warm, but here inside the house we have air conditioning!" _

_"Err…" a blush graced her cheeks._

_"Ha Ha! Is my little princess growing up already? Dressing up for a boy I guess! I remember when you mother was like that." His voice drifted off, remembering the good times. _

"_Ah…" Cagalli's blush rose. The truth was the shorts she was now sporting were bought for her by Miriallia, an old friend. She was in America for a while with Dearka and she saw the pair. She had gotten three of the same pair: one for herself, one for Lacus (another old friend) and one for Cagalli. Now, the real reason she was wearing them was when she was trying them on her boyfriend of 2 years, Athrun Zala, barged into her room, running away from her brother, Kira Yamato. The blue haired teen turned and spotted Cagalli wearing the (really short) jean shorts. His compliments caused a heated blush to rise to her cheeks. Since then the teen favored the pair to most._

"_Ahem." Her father spoke, startling the blonde. "Back to the reason we are here." He said. She nodded and stared at her father intently, waiting for a response. "Cagalli, I need you to get engaged soon." Her jaw dropped._

"_WHAT??" she asked angrily. "I am NOT getting engaged to some old man you choose just because he is rich! Also I hate egotistical rich bastards that think they are all that just because they are rich! You know the older men are going to be in it just for the money and…" she rambled on as her father sighed._

"_You can choose." Interrupted the middle-aged man._

"… _and I can't believe you would just marry me off! Do you want to—wait what?" Her eyes grew wide. _

"_You can choose the person you would like to marry. As long as he is good for the country and good for you. Also I get the last word." She looked at him skeptically._

"_You get the last say? What if I don't--" she glared at her father when he cut her off again._

"_Or I could choose the person for you…" that shut her up._

"_Fine. You can have the last word." Grumbling she walked out the door._

Knowing her father, he wanted her happiness to come before her duty so she did what she thought was right. Athrun was the one man she chose and her father had approved, the young couple was happy and taking it slow. Everything was going fine until that fateful day. On their second anniversary Athrun had invited Cagalli to the very expensive, very fancy restaurant, _White Canvas. _Everything there was perfect, he had, in fact, reserved the entire restaurant for the two. Yes everything was perfect except the fact that _Athrun never showed up._

_Cagalli walked up the front porch and knocked on the door. A rustling was heard inside the house. "Come in the door is open!" Cagalli sighed and opened the front door. _

"_Cagalli! What a pleasant surprise! Weren't you supposed to be on a date with Athrun?" Lacus stopped when she got a death glare from Cagalli._

"_That stupid retard made me wait for him at the restaurant for an __**hour**__!" she grumbled angrily. The blonde reached for the phone to phone her fiancée again, and jumped as the phone rang when her hand was just millimeters from grabbing it from its holder._

_Lacus walked gracefully to the phone and picked it up and put it on speaker while still flipping the dough for whatever she was making, "moshi moshi, Lacus Clyne speaking." _

"_Lacus?" Kira's frantic voice was heard through out the kitchen._

"_Yes Kira? What's wrong?" she asked calmly._

"_Do you know where Cagalli is? I phoned her cell 20 times but she wouldn't pick up." Sure enough as Cagalli reached into her hand bag and pulled out her cell phone it read, __**'21 missed calls from Kira.'**_

"_It was twenty-one Kira." Cagalli mumbled into the phone. "Did Athrun set you up to this Kira? Did you know that, that retard made me wait __**alone**__ at the restaurant for and __**hour**__?" she growled._

"_Well, no." Kira's voice raised an octave. "Unless he faked a car accident." _

_Cagalli's eyes grew wide._

_-x-_

_The blonde stormed into the hospital room. "Where is he?" she shrieked._

"_Down the hallway, third room to the left." Said her brother, not bothering to look up from the floor. She sprinted to the room._

"_Athrun?" she cried. She turned the knob but it wouldn't budge. "ATHRUN!" she banged on the door. "LET ME IN! I HAVE TO GO IN! I HAVE TO SEE HIM!" she screamed. A nurse walked over to her. "Let me in…" she whispered, looking at the nurse. "Please! I need to see him!" she begged. The nurse only shook her head._

"_I can't they are giving him a diagnosis …" Cagalli turned back to the white oak door and stared willing it to open so she could see him, to know that he was alright. She banged on the door feebly._

"_Let me in…" her voice hoarse, her initial energy gone. "Please." Her legs gave out from underneath her. "I need to see that he is alright…" she leaned against the door, listening for his voice, silent tears cascading down her face._

_-x-_

"_Miss, Miss! Please wake up!" a nurse stood beside Cagalli's frail frame attempting to wake her up. _

"_Here, let me" said a shaky voice beside her. The nurse looked up to see a violet-eyed boy smiling weakly down on her. _

"_Oh, sir do you know this young lady?" the blue haired nurse asked politely and moved away so he could reach the petit blonde who had fallen asleep against the doorframe._

"_Yes, in fact", Kira grunted as he leaned down to pick up his, now sleeping twin. "She's my sister." _

"_Oh, I see. So, you a friend of the guy inside?" The lavender-eyed lady moved away as Kira rested Cagalli's sleeping form on a nearby couch._

"_Yeah, he's my best friend. Kira Yamato by the way." He muttered taking out a hand for her to shake. _

"_Cansuela Light" she answered taking his hand and shaking it firmly. "Seeing that your best friends with the patient I would like to give you this, it came out of his pocket when we were rushing him to the trauma room." She took out a small box covered in red velvet. "Here" she muttered, "I think it's for his girlfriend or something."_

_The door to Athrun's room suddenly slammed open. _

"_Nurse! The patient's heart rate is decreasing rapidly we need to move him into an operation room." The doctor said, Casuela gave a sympathetic smile to the brunette and raced down the hall to find a room for Athrun._

_As the frantic doctors raced__ down the halls of the hospital a loud yawn caught Kira's attention, "Kira? What's going on? Why am I at the hospit-oh." Her eyes were cast downwards, "never mind." Her eyes wandered around the empty halls until they rested on the open door that lead to the trauma room Athrun had once been in. "Kira…" she muttered, turning her eyes towards him expectantly. "Where is he?" _

_Kira motioned for her to stand up, "They took him to him operation room." _

_Cagalli's bottom lip quivered and her eyes welled up with tears. "Why…?" she left the question hanging._

_Kira could only shake his head sadly, "I dunno sis, I really don't know." The two slowly made their way down to the operation room where Lacus stood waiting._

_Cagalli pushed her face against the operation room window and caught a glimpse at Athrun's frail form. His skin was deathly pale and his eyes, which were open, were a dull green colour. _

"_Cagalli?" she turned to see her brother with something on his outstretched palm. "They said they found it in his pocket." She took the small velvet box and opened it inside lay a beautiful ring made of white gold and decorated with diamonds. A small paper fluttered out, catching it, Kira handed the note to his sister. _

"_It's for you, marry me? Love Athrun." Cagalli choked and turned to the operation room. The doctors motioned for the three to come in. Lacus grabbed Cagalli into a cuddle on the way in. _

"_I'm sorry Sir, Ladies. We tried to revive him but I think we were too late. Mr. Athrun Zala is dead." The doctor said._

"_What do you mean you __**think **__you were too late? What kind of doctor are you?" Kira snarled grabbing the man by his collar._

"_Kira," Lacus said in a gentle voice, "Let the man down."_

"_Yea Kira." The doctor smirked in a particularly nasty fashion._

_Lacus turned with tears in her eyes. "And you sir, should not be attempting to start fights with the already grieving." She looked down on him causing him to shrink slightly. "Come Cagalli", she motioned for the blonde to follow._

_Cagalli walked to the bedside of her now dead would-have-been fiancée, and gave him a soft kiss, "Sayonara Athrun Zala." She whispered and turned to follow her brother._

_-x-_

"Cagalli…_Cagalli_…_CAGALLI!_" a voice calling her name snapped her out of her daze.

"What?" her face felt wet.

"Why are you crying?" asked Lacus, one of her bridesmaids. She reached up and touched her face. 'So I was crying…' she thought.

"Nothing, I was just thinking about…him…" she said reaching for the makeup remover to take off the remaining make up. Lacus made an 'oh' face and grabbed the remover.

"Here, let me help you." She sat on a stool and inspected Cagalli's face.

"You miss him that much huh?" She asked.

"Yeah…" The said smiled feebly. The rest of the time went by silently. Each thinking about the time they spent with the deceased.

-x-

_Cagalli was sitting on the couch in the house Athrun, her boyfriend, had bought for her. Some random soap opera was on, she wasn't really paying attention. _

'_**Mike! What the hell?? Who is SHE? WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED?' **_

'_**Stacie! Its not what it looks like!' **_

'_**Oh yeah? So you're not in bed with another girl cheating on me?'**_

'_**Um…' **_

'_**YOU BASTARD GET OUT OF MY HOUSE THIS INSTANT!'**_

'_**But Stacie I love you!'**_

'_**Like hell you do. Now get out AND TAKE THAT DAMM WHORE WITH YOU!' **_

_The amber eyed blonde blinked and snapped out of her daze when her cell phone rang. "Hi, Cagalli speaking."_

"_Hey Cags, you sound normal!" her brow twitched in annoyance._

"_WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN KIRA YAMATO?" she said, exploding._

"_Eh… I take it back. You're scary! Go talk to your hubby!" sounds of Kira handing over the phone were heard._

"_FINE! AND HE'S NOT MY HUBBY!!" Cagalli screeched into the phone. A chorus of laughter was heard after her loud statement._

"_Hello…?" a smooth voice came onto the speaker. _

"_What?" Cagalli, still fuming growled into the phone._

"_You don't seem very happy. What did Kira do this time?" the man on the other line laughed._

"_He was being an idiot." She mumbled and flicked off the TV._

"_Was not!" Kira whined. Cagalli blinked. _

"_Am I on speaker?" she asked._

"_That you are sweetie that you are" ,answered her boyfriend, Athrun Zala._

"_Eh. Whatever, I'm getting off the phone." She said._

"_Where are you going?" asked the blue haired man._

"_Lacus' house." Said Cagalli, walking towards the door._

"_Hey! It's my house too!" Kira said._

"_You gave him sugar again." The blonde stated flatly._

"_Hmm…" Athrun mused. "I guess I did."_

"_Well, I'm leaving. See ya later Mr. Chairman." She grinned cheekily._

"_Buh bye princess." He smirked._

"_Hey! Don't call me that!" said Cagalli, cringing at the word._

"_Okay…your majesty." She smacked her forehead while walking out the door._

"_You're an asshole." She spoke with gritted teeth. Closing and locking the door with one hand was harder than she suspected._

"_But I'm your asshole!" he smirked._

"_That you are m'dear that you are. 'Neways I gotta go. Buh bye my asshole." She said grinning when she finally managed to lock the door._

"_Buh bye asshole's owner." They hung up at the same time and Cagalli walked towards the mansion across the street._

_-x-_

As Lacus did the finishing touches on her makeup Cagalli hears the door behind her squeak open and close again. Lacus peered past Cagalli's face. The blonde gave her a 'who is it?' look and Lacus basically glared at the person while he or she approached.

"You're not supposed to see the bride before the wedding." Laucs, the peacemaker, growled.

"But she is just so beautiful…" a voice beside her head whispered making Cagalli jump from her seat. Lacus death glared him.

"You messed up her makeup…" she frowned.

"Well that's what you're here for right? Go on do it again. My bride needs to be pretty before the wedding." He said and strolled out the door.

"That fucking man whore. Tell me again why you are marrying him Cagalli?" asked Miriallia, another one of her bridesmaids, stepping out from the shadows.

"No reason…" she spoke, "no reason at all." Lacus sighed.

"Well come over here lets do you makeup again." Cagalli walked over to her when suddenly the door banged open again.

"THAT FUCKING PIECE OF DIPSHIT!" Kira swore while storming into the room.

"What did he do?" asked Lacus, calmly standing up and walking over to her fiancée.

"He fucking insulted Athrun in my face! He said that 'I am the only one good enough for her, that fag Athrun deserved to die.'" Kira mimicked with a high pitched voice. "I swear it took all the resistance in my body not the just strangle that little piece of shit right there and then." He snarled. Cagalli sighed and rubbed her temples.

"I think if you did strangle him it would be better for all of us." Said a new voice. Dearka entered, fuming.

"I think it would be better if that asshole was dead." Miriallia joined in. also rubbing her temples.

"Who knew you guys hated him so much…" Cagalli stated, smiling weekly.

"S'alright sis, if you want us to endure it we will." Cagalli smiled at Kira's small speech. "Thanks bro."

"Anything for--" Kira was cut of by her soon-to-be husband.

"Cagalli! Your makeup is still messed up! You! Ya you the pink-haired chick! Go do her makeup again!" he said giving her a peck on the lips and strutted through the door.

"We will endure it. But it doesn't mean we will like it…" Dearka growled at the door and Kira fingered the figure slowly walking away.

The blonde turned to Lacus. "Sorry about that." She said bashfully. "He is just so…UGH sometimes." Her friend looked at her solemnly.

"Cagalli, we all know you want to murder him and you're doing this just for the sake or ORB." Her amber eyes grew dull and her shoulders sagged.

"Good for nothing bastard that needs to die." Dearka grinned.

"Maybe we could trade his soul for Athrun's!" he said trying to cut through the tension. Silence followed.

"I'll go take off the makeup now." She mumbled and grabbed the make up remover.

"Shit…I'm sorry Cagalli I didn't mean to…" she turned around to face them.

"S'alright. I'm fine." She spoke so softly they could barely hear her. Her eyes had already subconsciously filled with tears. Walking into the bathroom she closed the door.

"I so fucked up…" she heard Dearka say before she locked it tight.

-x-

Sitting on the toilet seat she grabbed the make up remover and undid her dress. After taking a few gulps of air she could finally breath normally again. Kicking off her heels she looked at the large red marks that went along her feet. Sighing she grabbed the makeup remover she started dabbing the makeup off. 'The only time I wore this much make up was when me and Athrun…' she shook her head.

"No more regretting thoughts." She urged herself to push all thoughts remaining of her lost love to the back of her brain. Easier said then done.

Memories of Athrun and her flashed through her mind.

_Athrun appearing on her doorstep for their first date._

_Cagalli and Athrun sneaking out of their houses to go to a midnight show._

_Meeting Athrun for the first time._

_Athrun at the hospital._

_His frail body on the bleached white sheets._

_Her, standing by the windows with a velvet box and the engagement ring._

_The engagement ring…_

_The white gold one with diamonds._

_Her engagement ring…_

Cagalli snapped out of her daze once again and quickly removed her makeup. Standing, she redid her dress, loosening it and grabbed her heels, running out the bathroom door.

She looked around the room and found what she needed. Grabbing the duffel bag discarded to the side of the room, she began tossing things from it. 'T-shirt, track pants, cell phone… dammit where is it?' she thought fumbling through her things.

Finally reaching to the bottom of the bag, she drew out a small box with _'Tiffany's' _printed on the top. She opened it slowly. There it was her engagement ring that Athrun had bought for her. She took it out of the box and slipped it delicately onto her marriage finger.

"It looks better there than anything that stupid asshole could have bought me…" she mumbled. She looked around spying the couch she sat down still staring at her hand.

'It's so sparkly', she thought smiling softly. Yawning, the blonde lay down onto the couch turning her hand this way and that to see how the light caught in the ring.

-x-

"Cagalli Yula Attha! What are you doing still laying on that couch?" exclaimed Miriallia as she walked into the room is a bright pink gown.

Cagalli wrinkled her nose slightly. "Are those the bridesmaid dresses?" she asked.

Miriallia pointed to her gown, "You mean these? Yeah, they are." Cagalli made a gagging sound with her throat.

"Ew. Those are nasty!" Miriallia nodded.

"Yeah, I know. Now get up! You have to get ready for the wedding to that, that-"

"Piece of dipshit?" Cagalli smirked. Miriallia nodded.

-x-

Before she knew it, the blonde was standing in front of two giant oak double doors. Gulping down all regrets she turned to Kira's dad and slipped her elbow into his.

"Thanks, for doing this…" she muttered shakily.

"It's fine dear, I'm just happy that you let me." The old man said smiling. The two heard the wedding song 'Here comes the bride' start and taking as big of a breath she could in her tight dress, Cagalli took a step out of her sanctuary behind doors. "Anything you want to say while your still un-married?" she heard the old man beside her mutter over the loud music.

"God save me." She whispered.

-x-

"… Do you, Yael Iclacius take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?" the priest said, facing Cagalli's soon to be husband.

"I do." He said in a husky voice looking at Cagalli straight in the eye.

"And do you Cagalli Yula Attha, take this man to be you lawfully wedded husband?" the priest asked, facing her.

"I…" she watched the birds above her fly around in the endless sky, _free. _She stared at them wishing she could be as carefree as them. "I…" The birds flew in countless circles, dipping low again and again. "I…" Yael took her chin into his hands and forced her amber eyes to meet his icy blue ones. The movement caused Cagalli to snap back to reality.

"I do." His hand fell to the side and the blonde released a breath she didn't know she was holding. The priest looked at her face causing her to slap a fake smile onto her face, to make it look like she was happy. The priest saw the sadness though and shook his head sadly. He had been at many marriages and even the couples that were pre-engaged by their parents had more of a spark in their eyes. The priest's eyes returned to his book.

"Does anyone object to this? If so speak now or forever hold your peace." The hall was silent. The priest's eyes fell, "I now proclaim you husband and-"he was interrupted by the door slamming open.

"Stop!" yelled a furious voice from the door. A black silhouette was framed by the blazing sun outside the cathedral. The silhouette then bent down to catch its breath giving Cagalli's eyes time to adjust to the brightness. The silhouette looked so familiar, it looked like someone she knew from a long time ago, it looked like…

"Athrun?" the man's head shot up.

"Hi." He waved meekly.

Cagalli's breath hitched and her heart skipped a beat.

"No way…" she mumbled her eyes growing wide. "No fucking way…" her feet had subconsciously started to move towards him. Yael having to heard Cagalli say the name as well, grabbed her by the waist and pulled her towards his chest. Snapping out of he daze she turned to face him.

"No way your going to him, you're my wife now." He roared.

She winced at his loud voice and finally let out her overflowing emotions.

"Your wife? YOUR WIFE? YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW MY NAME!"

"Yes I DO! Its Cagalli Iclacius!"

"Fuck off Iclacius. I'm not married to you yet."

"WHAT?! WHO HAS BEEN THERE FOR THE LAST THREE YEAR LISTENING YOU TALK ABOUT HOW FUCKING WONDERFUL ATHRUN IS? HUH?"

"Defiantly NOT you! All you've done is sit there and ORDER ME AROUND. YOU KNOW WHO HAS BEEN LISTEING TO ME AND HELPING ME COPE WITH LOSING HIM? THESE GUYS!" She screeched pointing to her friends.

"B-but Cagalli," stuttered the man, clearly never have experienced the wrath and fury of the blonde. "I love-"

"OH DON'T YOU SAY THAT TO ME! HAVE YOU EVER WONDERED WHY I REFUSE TO LIVE WITH YOU? EVER THOUGHT MAYBE, JUST MAYBE IT'S BECAUSE EVERY NIGHT YOU DON'T COME HOME YOUR OUT WITH ANOTHER WOMAN?"

The look on Yael's face said it all.

"So, you thought I didn't know?" she asked in a quieter voice. "YOU THOUGHT I WOULDN'T KNOW WHEN YOU ASK ME TO DO THE LAUDRY EVERY FUCKING DAY?! SO DON'T YOU TELL ME YOU LOVE ME YOU LITTLE WEASEL. THE NEXT TIME I BELIEVE TO YOU IS WHEN HELL FREEZES OVER!" she took a deep breath and kneed him in the groin, then repeatedly stomped on his foot and slapped him. Eyes blurred by hot tears she tore off her heels and ran barefoot into Athrun's arms.

Behind them the cathedral was in pure chaos. Everyone was running around, chattering and gossiping about who the blue haired man was and how he was connected to the bride.

-x-

"Hey its alright baby…" Athrun cooed while stroking Cagalli's hair.

"NO its NOT!" she sobbed. "HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ME? YOU BASTARD! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I hate you!" she screamed into his shirt while repeatedly pounding his chest. Slowly her voice became softer and soon all you could hear was a hiccup every now and then.

"Let's go somewhere quiet okay?" he murmured. She nodded into his shirt inhaling his scent mixed with salty tears. He picked her up bridal-style and walked slowly to a park located nearby.

"Sorry I ruined your shirt." She sniffled.

"Its okay. I'm sorry I ruined your wedding." He smiled.

"Its okay. I'm sorry I-" she was cut off by Athrun smiling cheekily at her. "What?" she asked. "Is there something on my face?" he shook his head, still smiling. "What is it?" she said annoyed.

"I forgot how cute you were." He said, making her blush a ruby red.

"Shut up." She mumbled, suddenly finding a great interest in her swollen feet.

"No, I'm serious." He whispered huskily and lifted her chin with a finger. Tilting her head to the side in a questioning manner, her answer was quickly received. Feeling his soft lips on hers again made her heart skyrocket through the roof and when the kiss ended she looked at him pleading for more. Joy coursed through her body as their lips met again. Cagalli slipped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. The now reunited couple smiled happily at each other, but the happiness was short lasting.

"Ahem." The two turned to face Yael Iclacius' brother, Mark Iclacius, armed with a gun. "Say bye bye pretty boy." He smiled maliciously and shot.

In the cathedral, Kira heard a shriek sounding like Cagalli.

-x-

The blonde opened her eyes to a pink ceiling. 'It was a dream?' she wondered.

"CAGALLI!" Miriallia screamed running into the room. "What's wrong?" the amber-eyed girl cocked her head, confused. "I heard you screaming from down the hall." Cagalli made an 'Oh' face.

"I just had a bad-" but she was cut off.

"OH MY GOSH!" Lacus stumbled into the room. "CAGALLI!" She ran to the blonde and glomped her.

"Gee oomph mee." Cagalli yelled from under her pink-haired friend. "Ee ant breef!"

"Oh, he he." Lacus smiled, embarrassed. "Sorry."

"Wait…" Miriallia looked at Cagalli up and down. "Something is wrong…"

"ON MY GOODNESS!" a high pitched screech came from the door. "MIRIALLIA ARE YOU CHECKING HER OUT? I THOUGHT YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO LOVE ME!" Dearka shrieked from the door. Kira stepped from out from beside Dearka and smacked him over the head.

"Hey Cags, you okay? We heard you scream." Kira said, giving her a brotherly hug.

"Yeah," Cagalli smiled faintly, "Just a bad dream." She winced at the thought of Athrun dead and Mark laughing manically. "A really bad dream."

"I know what's wrong!" exclaimed Miriallia. "Your makeup isn't on yet!" The girls shooed the boys from the room and worked furiously on her makeup.

-x-

Cagalli gulped. For the second time today, she was standing in front a pair of black oak doors. Kira's dad stood beside her and gave her thumbs up.

"Good luck, kid!" he said smiling. She smiled back, faintly.

As the doors swung open she, once again, sucked in a big breath and took a step forward.

Walking down the aisle, she smiled falsely at all the reporters snapping pictures and all the council people who had chosen to attend the wedding. Finally reaching the alter she slipped her elbow from Kira's dads' and made the way up onto the alter alone.

The song ended as the priest cleared his throat. "We are here today to witness…" Cagalli let her eyes wander while her head was facing her fiancée, soon to be husband's face. She caught sight of the silhouettes of birds through the stained glass.

"… do you, Yael Iclacius take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?" the priest said, facing Cagalli's soon to be husband.

"I do." He said in a husky voice looking at Cagalli straight in the eye. 'This is exactly like my dream…' she thought.

"And do you Cagalli Yula Attha, take this man to be you lawfully wedded husband?" the priest asked, facing her.

"I…" Cagalli pinched herself and winced. This was the real thing. "I…" She stared straight into Yael's icy blue eyes, and she found instead of love for her, greed for power. "I…" she turned her head slightly watching the door from the corner of her eyes. "I do…" she let her voice trail.

The priest stared at her dumbfounded. 'She certainly is a very strong and courageous girl.' He thought. "Well then, does anyone object to this? If so speak now or forever hold you peace." The audience remained silent.

Cagalli's eyes were now firmly planted onto the double doors leading to the outside. Waiting. Waiting for _him._

"I now proclaim you, husband and wife." Cagalli's heart fell.

"You may kiss the bride." The priest muttered angrily. Cagalli didn't even notice when Yael grabbed her chin roughly and shoved his lips onto hers.

Cagalli's eyes subconsciously filled with tears. Her heart shattered into a billion pieces.

"Miss Cagalli could you tell the people of ORB how very happy you are right now?" said a young new reporter with a camera close behind him.

"Cagalli is so happy right now she can't even speak! See?" Yael spoke from behind her.

"Oh Mister Iclacius where are you and your new bride going on a honeymoon? Asked the same reporter. Yael, bathed in all the attention while Cagalli was trying to find a way to escape the madness.

Like an angel, Kira appeared and winked at the female reporters causing them to faint. "Need to steal my sister for a sec ladies and gents!" he announced. "She still needs to pack." And like that Cagalli was whisked away by her brother.

"And that was national heartthrob, Kira Yamato!" Cagalli heard a reporter say before she was swept away by her brother.

-x-

Outside, as the wedding bells chimed, a lone figure stood waiting. As the ceremony continued inside the blue haired man watched as the petit blonde dressed in a wedding gown was dragged away from the crowd of reporters by her brunette twin brother.

The man sighed wistfully and looked away, "Gomen nasai, Cagalli-chan." He whispered into the wind. Turning slowly, he walked away from the ongoing wedding, disappearing into the crisp summer air.

x-THE END-x

_**REDONE! ...again!**__ Because when I was reading the reviews I discovered that someone didn't understand the fact that Athrun is dead. In the end part he is a GHOST. Guess I didn't make that clear. xD. Seriously I wanted to write he EVAPOURATED but that would just be weird. When I re read it I found that I left out a really sad part. So I redid some parts and now the ending isn't as crappy. ZOMG 15 PAGES NOW!!?!?!?!?! Lol. REVIEW and I will love you forever. xD. Bye loves, till next post._

_: . . M I Z U . . :_


End file.
